


A Chastening

by jubileus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha!Erwin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Light Choking, M/M, Omega!Levi, Pre-Series, Standard ABO dubcon, tho it's mostly consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jubileus/pseuds/jubileus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't often that Erwin exercises this particular bit of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chastening

**Author's Note:**

> chapter 84 ruined me & i'm locked out of my tumblr account lol. anyway enjoy <3

_Crash._ The door to a seldom-used board room slams open, making a coat rack clatter to the ground. Erwin steps neatly over it, releases his tight hold on Levi’s forearm, and shuts the door behind them with a heavy shove. Levi stumbles back, too shocked at the blond’s sudden assault to say or do much of anything. He’s never seen the Superior Officer in quite this way- stoic as usual, but with an unfamiliar, dangerous aura. “…What the fuck are you _doing_ , Smith?”

“Reprimanding you for that nasty mouth of yours.” Erwin tells him humorlessly, checking to make sure the door is locked. Once satisfied, he resumes his rapacious gait towards Levi. “It’s about time I did, in fact.”

Levi hisses, then realizes that he’s moving… he’s backing up, unintentionally. Holy shit. Erwin is _advancing_ on him, a dark look in his eyes. _Holy shit._ Prowling is prime Alpha behavior, something that Erwin has never exhibited the entire time Levi has known him. He would have remembered if he did- the way his body automatically shifts away from an approaching Alpha isn’t an instinct that activates often for Levi.

“You gotta be fuckin’ kidding me, Smith.” Levi masks the astonishment in his voice. His body is reacting warmly, and so suddenly… this is no good. “You never said that rotten pig was off-limits.”

“I _thought_ you knew better. You represent the Survey Corps in that uniform, Levi.” Erwin’s voice is icy, his broad shoulders squared with purpose. Levi backs into a wooden chair, cast prone before the meeting table. His nature-- an annoying, enervating presence that Levi thought he had beat, up until now—compels him towards two choices. Either _protect yourself further- find distance between the engaging alpha_ , or _submit to them._

Levi growls and picks a third option; bracing himself against the table in wait. 

Finishing his admonishment, Erwin strikes an imposing figure just inches away from Levi. “I don’t care what sort of childish resentment you have towards him- that’s in the past. The Corps can’t afford to have you endanger our future.”

_Childish Resentment?_

Levi bristles with anger; his hatred towards Nile Dawk was far from childish. Erwin hasn’t even a fraction of an idea of how Nile and his squad treat those from the Underground. He darts forward, grabbing Erwin’s wrist; then plays dirty and slams the blond’s fingers back. “ _Fuck_ you, Smith.”

Erwin hisses and yanks his hand away, allowing Levi to slip out under his arm and dart for the door. He’s just cleared the fallen coat rack when a powerful scent hits him. Levi falters at the doorway, _intensely_ compelled to stop, to turn around and drop to his knees. His clenched fist slams into the door as he turns back against his will.

Erwin is shrugging off his jacket, a cold, dangerous look on his face. It isn’t often he exercises this particular bit of control. The Captain pulls back his scent as he rolls up the sleeves of his white shirt. “Come over here. I’m not through with you yet.”

Levi sneers, tensed against the grain of the door. “Just because I let you stick your dirty Alpha dick in me a couple a’ times, doesn’t mean you get to tell me what to do whenever you want. You’re not even my _Squad Captain_ , so what makes you think--”

The next second, Levi finds himself slammed up against the door by Erwin’s weighty bulk. Though the Captain’s face is impassive, his scent has flared. Displeasure at the Omega’s behavior radiates from his looming body.

Levi clamps his legs together. “What am I supposed to be, impressed? Get offa me, Blondie.” 

Erwin lowers his head, burrowing into the crux of Levi’s neck and jaw. Levi thinks he feels teeth and his knees almost buckle.

“You need to be disciplined for insulting your Alpha’s peer.” Erwin growls into his ear.

Levi avoids a moan with a genuinely condescending laugh. “What the fuck am I hearing? You’re not my _Alpha_ , dumb shit. As if I would ever mate with an uptight asshole like you. Get the fuck off me.” His fingers land on the front of Erwin’s shirt. The shove is weak- Levi knows he can give better than that, but Erwin’s proximity, coupled with his dominating scent affects Levi more than anything had before.

Erwin ignores Levi’s attempt at escape. “No. It’s my responsibility to make sure you stay in line.” Okay, those were _definitely_ Erwin’s teeth. “I’ve got to do my job, after all.”

The stuffy blond has never been this aggressive towards him, and it’s tearing Levi’s normally unmovable resistance into shreds. How _embarrassing_. He won’t let the Erwin affect him any longer.

Somehow, Levi lands a successful shove, making Erwin stumble backwards. He makes a second attempt towards the doorknob, but Erwin grabs his arm with an impressive lunge. He drags Levi towards the enameled meeting table in the center of the room. Chairs are shoved aside, and Erwin bends Levi’s body easily over the table. 

“Submit to me.” Erwin growls, and his scent is _everywhere_ \-- heady and commanding, easing the resistance from Levi’s body with the unspoken promise of unimaginable sexual fulfillment. It makes Levi’s breath catch; and before he knows it, his body is relaxing against the shiny wood. Shit. Was he really this easy? It had never been this hard to resist with any other Alpha.

“ _Make_ me, you fucking—“ But Erwin dodges the sharp jab of Levi’s elbow, snatches both of his hands together and twists, bearing down on the smaller man, holding his arms captive against the small of his back. Levi yelps, then moans, choking on a breath as Erwin sucks languid kisses down his neck. 

“ _Mmmnh_ —Stop… nnnhn, stop fucking with me, Smith.” Erwin was too straight-laced to take him this way. Wasn’t he?

“Will you promise to be good for the rest of the summit?”

“I’m not promising you _shit_. Why don’t you stay the fuck out of my business and- _ohhhh_ …”

The unmistakably hard mass of Erwin’s cock grinds roughly against the dip in Levi’s tight uniform denim. Erwin leans forward and wraps his hand around Levi’s neck, a casual reminder of what he can do- of what Levi likes for him to do. Levi moans, trying and failing at fighting off the hedonistic distraction.

“You don’t have to be so difficult all of the time.” Erwin murmurs into the shell of Levi’s ear. “You know you don't want any other Alpha but me. Why not admit it?”

“Unngh- you wish.”

“Your scent says otherwise. Don’t deny it, Levi. I know exactly what you need.” Erwin inhales deeply at the alluring space behind Levi’s ear. “Submit to me.”

“Erwin-” The Captain is never this forward when they’re outside of his bedroom. He doesn’t spare Levi nearly enough looks, has never once cornered Levi like this when they were alone. Levi would be lying if he said it wasn’t an enticing change.

“I don’t have all day. We are here for business, after all. But I’m sure I can teach you a lesson with the time I can spare. What do you think?” 

Levi may still be heated over the “childish” comment, but the roll of his body signifies something different. Still- Erwin needs it verbalized. 

“If you chose not to submit…” Suddenly, that hot, heavy pressure was gone. Erwin releases the grip on Levi’s neck and backs away. “…I could always send you to another meeting.”

Levi makes an aching noise, not expecting Erwin to retreat. He had hoped to enjoy the position for a little while longer, at least… Weighing his options, Levi trembles and pants against the table, his eyes slicing a glare towards Erwin’s relaxed figure. Erwin raises an eyebrow at him, a wolfish smirk pulling at his lips.

Well, what the hell. It would be a waste if he didn’t at least see what Erwin had to offer. 

“Tch. Fine- I submit.”

Erwin’s teeth flash in the dwindling sunlight. He takes a step closer. “You submit, _who_?”

Levi rolls his eyes, reaching down and undoing the buckles on the straps held snug against the top of his thighs. “I said—“ he pops the button on his pants. “I submit--” He tears his denim and undergarments down just beneath his ass and arches his back enticingly. The shadows between his thighs are already glistening as he displays himself to the Alpha. “--to you, _Erwin_.”

“Erwin” is a step up from “Blondie”. Erwin smiles. He’s making progress.

Wetting his lips, Erwin trails a hand down the arch of Levi’s clothed spine. Levi purrs softly, holding himself still beneath the older man’s touch. Pushing up Levi’s uniform shirt, Erwin inhales deeply, groans- there’s nothing that smells sweeter than a presenting Omega.

The Captain withdraws his touch once more, hurrying to undo his own straps and buttons. He actually does have a schedule to keep, after all. When Erwin frees his erection, rubbing it up against the damp curve of Levi’s ass, the smaller man makes a put-off noise and turns to look at him.

“What? No kiss?” Levi complains.

“So you like it when I kiss you? I had a hunch.” Erwin laughs, spreading Levi’s cheeks with one hand, fitting his cock neatly against Levi’s leaking entrance with the other. He dips his cock in, and the slide is accompanied by the sound of a thick, blissful moan from the depths of Levi’s throat. Erwin bites his lip and pushes until he’s a quarter of the way in—then pulls out. In, out, in out—

“Erwin, _Nnnghhh_ —“ Levi moans, rolling his ass back against Erwin’s penetration, working for a deeper hit. The blond had gotten him all riled up faster than any Alpha before him, yet now he has the nerve to tease him? “Don’t fucking… mmn… play with it. I want it in all the way…” 

“All the way? Are you sure that’s what you want?” Erwin warns softly, bringing his hand back up to wrap around Levi’s throat. He slides his cock in deeper and spreads himself over Levi’s back, lips finding the delicate curve of his ear. 

“Hnnn… fuck, y-yeah.” Every time, Erwin’s cock stretches him apart so good. Levi’s eyes roll back as Erwin slides his thick girth deeper inside. He fleetingly thinks of how big of a mistake it would have been if he had let his pride win out this time. “Ahh—oh, yes, _fuck_ yes- Erwin—“ 

When Erwin finally has his whole dick inside of Levi, they both pause, breathing heavily in the barely-illuminated room. Erwin releases Levi’s hands, adjusting his position to cup his neck and guide his lips instead. He licks into Levi’s mouth with deep, firm strokes, until Levi keens and pushes back against him. After taking his fill from Levi’s willing mouth, Erwin pulls back, pinning Levi by the neck as he starts a slow rhythm in and out of Levi’s tiny hole. 

“Oh. Levi…” Erwin says, soft and throaty. His large hands span the width of Levi’s dimpled lower back, using and controlling the Omega to his liking. Levi only shudders around his deepest thrust, never pulls away or tries to run from it. “…Levi. You’re so good at taking my cock, you know that? It’s why you’re my favorite.” 

“Nnngh… as if I… c-care.” Still starry-eyed from Erwin’s kiss, Levi’s words hold no type of venom. He sighs prettily at the friction of each stroke in his tight channel, mewling at the glancing slips against his prostate. “Mmmmm… just, keep fucking me, you stupid shitty Alpha…” 

Erwin simply can’t allow any more insults. He takes both of Levi’s wrists in hand, pulling Levi’s chest taunt, forcing him facedown onto the table before _mercilessly_ drilling into his wet hole. It’s getting late, so he fucks Levi with fast, bruising strokes that has Levi practically screeching in response to the increased assault. Erwin takes pleasure in pushing his face harder into the table.

“Oh my _FUCKING God—“_

“ _Shhh_ … not so loud.” But Erwin’s secretly pleased, of course. The wetness of Levi’s center makes it easy for him to give it his all. Levi yelps and sobs, writhing uselessly against the table. He swears in a hushed, steady stream. “Erwin—Erwin, God, it’s so _hard_ —Erwin, slow down, NGGHH _please_ —“ 

“No.” Erwin grunts. “You’re being disciplined, remember?” 

Levi hadn’t remembered. Or— he hadn’t thought Erwin would carry the threat out. The Captain grips his hips bruising tight and pounds into his hole without relent. Levi drools and gasps for mercy whenever he can find his voice. Erwin ignores his pleas, a smirk on his lips as he huffs into Levi’s ear. 

“I love how you take my cock, little Omega. My little Omega… how can you deny it any longer? When we both feel how perfectly I fit inside of you… how soaking wet you get for me…” 

It’s undeniable; Levi’s still dripping slick splatters against their thighs as Erwin drives into Levi’s asshole. The smaller man bites his lip, knowing that if he speaks it would be a sloppy, prostrating agreement. Instead he clams up as much as he can, until he can’t—until Erwin has him wailing, shaking him with powerful thrusts, driving him directly to the edge. 

“Oooohh, _AH!_ Erwin, please—“ 

It was all so _dirty_ ; the mess they were making, Erwin’s unrestrained strength, his hidden, nastier Alpha side, the fact that they were shirking some boring meeting in the stuffy Capital. Levi loves it all. Erwin’s thick tongue slides up his neck again, teasing across the gland on his neck—then his teeth scrape across the area, and Levi curses and comes hard, splattering his mess all over the table. 

Within his overworked channel, Erwin’s already huge cock begins to engorge. Gasping, Levi shivers violently at the sensation. He’s never let Erwin do it, but today he feels like-- 

“Ahhnn… Erwin...” Levi arches back, dazed and hiccuping. “Erwin, _knot_ me—“ 

Erwin chokes, driving into Levi as deep as he could, thrusting shallowly and Levi thinks he’s actually going to do it. But then Erwin snarls and pulls out, coming in large spurts over the high curve of Levi’s ass. Levi shudders, fulfilled all the same by the feel of Erwin marking him with his come. 

He reaches back, swiping a glob of Erwin’s ejaculate with his finger. Erwin uses the inside of Levi’s left cheek to clear the remainder off of his tip, his breath short. Levi locks eyes with him, then slowly licks Erwin’s come off of his fingers. 

Erwin emits a coarse, frustrated groan. The tables are turned; now _he_ has to fight against his own nature, lest he take the debauched, sweaty figure below him once more. Erwin backs away purposefully, mindful of his time frame. He dodges Levi’s attempts to pull him back down, despite how pink and inviting his mouth his. Even moreso when Levi gives up, pursing his lips into a scowl. 

“Why’d you pull out.” He asks, petulant and hazy. 

“You don’t deserve my knot. Wasn’t it you who said you didn’t want it?” 

Erwin’s knotting cock pulses appealingly in his hand. He strokes it slowly, blue eyes severe and taunting. Levi can’t help but stare at it, eyes half-lidded. Erwin chuckles humidly. “I bet you’re reconsidering now.” 

“Yeah, maybe.” Levi glances away with a yawn, weightless and a bit disoriented in the afterglow. Geez, what did Erwin _do_ to him? 

“Well.” Erwin is surprised. “I thought you’d be more agreeable, but this…” 

“Hmmm… don’t get too ahead of yourself.” Still, Levi considers Erwin’s earlier words. Maybe he doesn’t want any other Alpha but Erwin— especially if he could deliver dick that good on a semi-regular basis. Erwin will have to wait a lot longer before he learns _that_ key piece of information, however. 

“Hey. Listen to me.” 

Erwin interrupts his thoughts, carding a hand in Levi’s hair, his gaze stern. “I need you to keep your comments to yourself. I know how Nile is— believe me, I _know_. But you’ve got to ignore him, for the sake of the Corps. If we lose our funding, there won’t be any more expeditions. So please, Levi, just try and hold your temper. For me, at least.” 

“Okay.” The “for me” is what did it. Levi hates this stupid, endearing blond Alpha, and how badly he wants to agree to anything Erwin may ask of him, in this state. “Fine. I’ll try.” 

Erwin grins brightly. He cups Levi’s face with his large hand. Levi nuzzles into the touch, feeling sleepy and content. 

“That’s my good little Omega.” Erwin teases. 

Levi scowls, snapping out of his daze. 

_Stupid tactless Alphas._

He shoves Erwin off of him, then produces a handkerchief from his jacket, quickly wiping the mess from his front and his back. Levi tucks himself back into his pants, adjusting his uniform before glaring at Erwin. 

“I’m going back to my quarters. I better see you there later, Smith. Otherwise, all bets are off.” 

He slams the door behind him. Seconds later, the door opens and he darts back in, righting the fallen coat rack with a grimace. Erwin, half-dressed and still holding his engorged, pulsating length, calls towards him fondly. “See you later, Levi.” 

Sucking his teeth, Levi’s gaze lingers at Erwin’s lap- then he pulls himself together, and exits for good.


End file.
